Even Though They're Enimies
by Blaze
Summary: Third and last in the 'even though...' series. Buffy and Angelus return years later.


TITLE: 

TITLE: Even though Their Enemies [sequel to even though she's good.]

AUTHOR: Blaze [formally known as Queen C]

E-MAIL: [Cordy2k@aol.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the people but I own the plot

TIMELINE: 23 years after Even though She'd good.

SPOILERS: Surprise/ innocence

SYNOPSIS: Buffy and Angelus return to Sunnydale 

DISTRIBUTION: If you want it take it just let me know where it's going.

DEDICATION: this is dedicated to '' who had been waiting for this, for ages. Here it is hope it was worth the wait.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the third and last in the series. Buffy had changed her name to Kathryn so when people talk to her that's what they say, but I'll still refer to her as Buffy. And Angelus is going by Liam. I came up with the name Hanet purely by accident she was going to be called Janet but I typed it wrong but I liked it so I kept it. Thoughts are in 

FEEDBACK: please send some.

RATING: Er PG I think

Part one.

A girl with waist length dark brown hair and hazel eyes sat in the passenger's side of a black convertible. Next to her a handsome man with black hair drove the car. The girl's face was the picture of apprehension. The man looked relaxed and ready for anything.

"I feel weird," Buffy announces as she and Angelus drive past the 'Welcome To Sunnydale' sign.

"You wanted to come back here Kat."

"I know, but I've not set foot on this hell hole in over twenty years."

"Well. We'll stop this prophecy then head for England."

Buffy sighed and rested her head on Liam's shoulder.

"What if they're still here?" Buffy asked sounding frightened.

"What if they're not?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you still own your apartment?" Buffy asked

"Yeah," Angelus answered.

"We should stay there!"

"Okay," He agreed.

Angelus drove down the side of the bronze then pulled up next to his apartment. They Got out of the car and grabbed their belongings from the boot then headed in side.

**

Part two

The next night Buffy was feeling better about being there so they decided to go for a walk. After confronting Willie's Son they found out what had happened to the gang. 

Willow had moved to New York with her husband Jack whom she had met in college. They owned a computer firm that was very successful. Xander was two times divorced and now living in LA with Cordelia who had become an actress. 

Giles retired five years after her death and went back to England. He had never married. He never recovered after Jenny died of cancer.

Buffy and Angelus walked past the cemetery and herd fighting. Buffy looked at him expectantly he smiled at her and she ran to the place of the fight.

When she got there she saw two young girls fighting around six vampires three on two. She casually walked up to them.

When she got there she spoke to them; "This seems awfully unfair."

The fighting eased and they all looked at her. 

"Great another one!" The red head said.

Buffy ignored the comment and made one of her own.

"Let's even the odds a little more."

Buffy pulled out a stake and the largest vampire approached her and pulled back his fist and aimed for her head.

She caught it before it hit her face and squeezed braking a few bones. He tries to get at her with his other hand but she blocked him at every turn.

Then a wiry looking teenager came to them. He aimed a kick but she got their first. Buffy releases the large vampires hand and punched him square in the jaw catching him off guard so he fell like a tone of brick to the ground. The other soon followed.

The large vampire attempted to get up but she put her foot to his neck.

"Sorry I think I forgot to introduce myself, by names Kathryn."

The vampire recoiled and presses him self-hard into the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you, I would never have tried anything."

"Now you know that isn't the point. You're a vampire I kill them."

She plunged the stake in to his chest then made short work of the other one.

Buffy sat her self down on a gravestone and studied the slayers and their technique. 

When the slayers had dusted off the remaining vamps then came and stood over her.

One had Shoulder length fiery red hair with one yellow streak down the right hand side. She had sparkling green eyes she was a little taller than Buffy.

The other one had bright blonde hair cut to above her chin and had a thick fringe resting on her eyebrows. She has baby blue eyes and a lean frame like the other but she was slightly shorter more Buffy's height. And she was shyer if you could tell anything from her dress sense.

They looked at her with suspicion and Buffy held out her hand to them.

"Kathryn," She introduced her self.

The other girls looked at each other then back at her neither said a word.

"And you are? Well I know you're the slayers but give me some names." She prompted.

The red head shrugged, "I'm Hanet and this is Elisha."

Hanet reach for Buffy's hand and pulled her up.

"Well your hands warm so you're not a vampire. What are you?"

"Just a girl."

"And you can fight like that? I don't think so," Hanet replied not believing Buffy.

"Believe what you want but I'm here to help," Buffy said matter of factley.

Buffy turned away from them leaving them confused and headed out of the graveyard and went to Angelus who stood behind the wall.

**

"Are they any good?" Angelus asked referring to the slayers.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did you ask them about the prophecy? The might know something that could help."

"No I didn't but I will though."

**

Buffy and Angelus walked into the bronze taking in their surroundings.

"Hasn't changed a bit," Buffy said.

"Except the music," He pointed out. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, the usual."

Okay.

Angelus went to get her drink and she walked further into the club. Buffy scanned the area and she saw Hanet and Elisha where sat where Buffy and her friends used to sit with, there was other people with them too. There were three boys and a girl with them.

"Hi," She greeted she didn't want to say anything else in case these people didn't know about Vampires and other stuff that go bump in the night. She waited for a signal to know whether it was safe or not.

"Guys this is Kathryn, she helped us kick vampire butt last night."

"So are you the slayeretts?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"That's what spike used to say."

"Does he now?" Buffy knew he was good, because work of 'William the bloody' helping people had spread far. It was because of some government agency. They had implanted a chip in to his brain that stopped him doing harm. To get close the agency she had begun seeing a guy named Riley. Liam hadn't like it one bit but he understood why she had to do it, or he had after she had promised him the chance to beat Riley up after they had brought down the organisation.

Apparently Spike had escaped the fire twenty-three years ago but the Government captured him in his weakened state.

Because he couldn't hurt humans but found out he could kill demons he decided to help out, especially after Buffy had 'talked' him into it. Buffy hadn't known he had actually gone through with his promise until she had heard though gossip.

After ward the left and headed for Paris like they had planned.

Angelus came up behind her with her drink in his hand. 

"Kathryn, this is Alex, His dad knew some slayers when he was younger."

No wonder he looks too familiar he's Xanders son.

"That's James, Dominic, and this is Lindsay."

Buffy looked at each in turn as Hanet pointed to the. Alex looked a lot like Xander but he had fairer hair and a more muscular built. James has blond hair in curtains; he was a small build and blue eyes. Dominic hairs was jet black and warm brown eyes and had an average build. She looked at Lindsey who had light brown hair just brushing the middle of her shoulder blades with Green eyes and wore a very expensive suit. You just see an air of confidence surrounding this girl.

"Every one this is Kathryn."

Angelus was fully at the table now and set her drink on the table. 

"Guys this is Liam my husband," Buffy introduced Angelus. 

They had been married not long after they had arrived in Paris. They hadn't had a traditional wedding due to the fact that he was a vampire and doing that could most likely kill him.

They had had the ceremony out side under the moonlight and had changed some of the words. Like instead of 'til death do us part' the that changed it to 'til we no longer exist.'

"Husband?" Alex blurted out. You could tell he was disappointed.

Like father like son Both Buffy and Angelus though.

"Aren't you a little young?" Buffy didn't answer but smiled.

"So any way honey this is Hanet and Elisha the new slayers. These are their friends Alex, James, Dominic and Lindsey.

"Alex have you travelled? You look really familiar."

Buffy reached over and whispered 'Xanders son' in his ear.

"Never mind I though you were some one else."

"Before you guys find out some other was, Liam is a vampire, before you totally freak on me listen. Yes he's still evil but he doesn't kill."

"Why do you have a chip in your head too?" Elisha spoke for the first time.

"No Kathryn doesn't want me to kill so I don't."

"A vampire in love, Should we believe it?"

"He could have killed you all by now yet he hasn't," Buffy pointed out.

"SO what are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm human! Check it out I have a pulse," She pushed her wrist in Alex's direction from him to see for his self.

He nodded and looked at Hanet, "she has a pulse."

"And I wear a cross," She pointed at her neck.

"Okay you're not a vampire but you could still be a demon."

"Well you'll just have to take my work for it them."

"I trust her," Lindsey said.

Everyone looked at her and she groaned.

"She dresses great," She said like it we the most obvious thing ever.

The other's looked at each other and laughed.

"By any chance do you have a number plate with Queen L written on it?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah why?"

"Never mind."

"Don't you have something to tell them?" Liam asked.

"Oh yeah, The reason we came here was about a prophecy."

"Anther one."

"This one is kinda big. I know, I know. They all are anyway I thought we could give it to your watcher and let him/her look. We only have a little idea what it's about we were counting on the watcher's to know."

"Well come by tomorrow and we'll have Samuel look at it."

"Okay, but come by where?"

"The high schools library. If you have trouble finding it I can give you directions."

"No I think we'll be fine."

"Have you got anything we can go on until you come tomorrow."

"Yeah this is the part we have translated but we don't know if it's right, Light will meet dark. Time will pass. Fire, Earth, and sun with come together to stop the coming darkness. There's more but I can't remember it."

"Okay Kathryn, let's dance," Liam said and took her hand.

"Sure remember the sexy dance I did to make you jealous?"

"Yeah," He said huskily.

"Wanna go for your self?"

He didn't answer he just pulled her on to the dance floor where Buffy re-inacted the Sexy dance she did on Xander.

**

"Giles where's Sammy?" Hanet Shouted as she entered the Library.

"He's gone to find a book and you know he hate you calling him that."

"Yeah, well that's why I do it."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, you know I told you about that girl well she came to the bronze last night with her husband."

"I though you said she was your age."

"She is, anyway they're coming here tonight to give us this prophecy about a darkness coming."

"You told them to come here?"

"There's nothing they can do. There's two of them and here we have Spike me, El, Alex, James, Dom, you, Sammy and Lindsey."

"Good point! Do we have names?"

"Yeah, Kathryn and Liam. Liam's a vampire but he doesn't kill." 

"And you believed this?" Giles asked exasperated.

"They didn't have to tell us did they?"

"I cannot believe you did this," He steamed.

"Chill," she ordered. "Here's some of the prophecy, well the part she could remember." 

Hanet handed him the piece of paper.

"I shall be in my office," He said then left the room.

**

Later that night all he 'new' Scooby gang was in the library researching the prophecy. Spike walked in, in his usually manner.

"What's up people?" He asked. "Any new demon butt to kick?"

"Yes indeed, a new prophecy had been discovered the people, and I use that term loosely. That discovered it are due any moment."

"Who are they?" Spike asked.

"Well one's a vampire and the others a hot chick," Alex told him.

Spike's mind flashed with a picture of Buffy and Angelus or Kathryn and Liam, as they're known now. It couldn't be them Buffy would never set foot in this town. Or would she? Better to be safe than sorry.

"What are they called?" Spike asked trying not to sound funny.

"Kathryn and Liam," Elisha said.

"Oh bloody hell!" Exclaimed Spike. "Where's Giles?"

"In the office, what's wrong are they bad?" James asked worriedly.

"No they are good, just someone keep Giles in his office."

"Why?"

"Just do it," he said irritated.

"Okay," Dom stood and went to Giles office.

"Hey people what's the sitch?" Buffy asked as she glided through the swinging doors with Angelus on her tale. "Hey Spike."

"Buff eauty really good to see you but you've got to go now."

"That's the welcome I get," Buffy pouted.

"I'm sorry but Giles is here."

Buffy's face paled and she was frozen to the spot.

"Bu…But we were told he went back to England."

"He did but he came back a few months ago. You have to leave. Where are you staying?"

"My old apartment," Liam answered.

"I'll come by later but go quickly."

They both turned to leave and began to walk out of the room.

"Dominic I said let me out," Was heard from Giles office.

The door to his office flew open and he stepped out. He noticed every one looking at him then back to the strangers leaving.

"Are these the people?" Giles asked.

Buffy and Angelus stopped just at the door but kept their backs to him

"Giles just let them leave," Spike told him.

"Why?" Giles asked confused.

"You just have to," He explained. "Guys go now," Spike ordered the two.

"Now you have me intrigued."

Giles watched the two people at the door. There was a girl with long dark hair small but held her self with confidence. The males profile to found very familiar but dismissed it.

They stayed as they were, Spike was throwing pleading looks at every one but they wanted to know what Spike didn't want Giles to see these people.

Giles saw Spikes expression and knew he needed to know who these people are.

"Turn around," He ordered with confidence but inside he was like a scared little boy.

Still Buffy and Angelus didn't move.

"I said turn around," Giles said again.

"Are you that's what you really want Giles?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

"Oh hell," Spike whispered.

Giles was stunned her voice sounded so much like Buffy's but that was impossible as she is dead and he attended her funeral.

"I said is that want you really want," She said this time in a stronger voice.

"Yes," He said quietly and swallowed hard.

Buffy turned to face him,

"Buffy," He whispered then began to walk to her driven by an unknown force. He embraced her in a crushing hug. She held him tight to her and they both cried.

"H…Ho…How," He stuttered.

Giles let go of her and looked at her. She was different he could see that about her. Yet she was the same.

He then looked to the male stood next to his slayer. He clocked as to who this was and began to back away slowly. 

"Who's that?" He asked needing to be sure.

"You already know that Giles."

The others in the room were very confessed.

"Angelus."

Angelus turned to face the watcher.

"No," Giles cried out. "You didn't feed off him."

"You wrong, but I'm not a vampire."

"Everybody defend yourselves."

"I'm not a vampire I swear Giles. Please listen"

"Every one do as I say."

Giles she really isn't, look she's wearing a cross."

"Don't you talk to me you knew about this and didn't tell me."

"And you wonder why?"

"She has a pulse," Alex told the older man.

"If you're not a vampire then hoe come you've not aged a day in twenty three years and how are you here now."

"I'm immortal, we knew you would never accept out relation ship and this was the only way for us to be together."

"You made us think you were dead."

"I was."

"I will never forgive you."

Giles walked in his office and slammed the door.

"Will someone kindly fill us in?" Samuel asked.

Buffy went and sat down at the table Liam followed sitting next to her.

"Well as you've guessed I'm older that I look. I'm forty. I went to this school when I was your age."

"My dad came here as well."

"I knew Xander, he was one of my best friends. He and Willow."

"You're that Buffy?"

"Yes."

"He told me about you, but not a lot it was a very painful subject for him."

"Well Liam, Angel then. Came here and helped with the slaying and stuff. He had a soul, which meant he had a conscience he felt guilty for every murder he committed in over two hundred years. One night we made love and he lost his soul due to a clause that was in his curse if he experienced true happiness he would loose the soul. The demon dismissed me for making him feel love and like he was human so he began to mentally torture my and kill people."

"So you got your soul back?" Lindsey asked.

"No," Liam answered.

"No he didn't and he doesn't have it to this day. Anyway I was his obsession. But we both came to realise that even like this we still loved each other. So we began to see each other in secret. We both knew we couldn't go on like we were. I couldn't tell anyone. My friends wouldn't have understand then there was spike and Dru," She smiled at Spike.

"So we came up with a plan. He would make me immortal. I was set against becoming a vamp so he made me immortal. We moved away from here and we still fight. Well I do he's still evil and against killing his own kind unless I'm threaten. Which hardly ever happens.

"I'd love to have my looks forever," Lindsey spoke up.

"You know I keep having the urge to call you cordillera." 

"Why?" Lindsey asked.

"She my dad's girlfriend. How do you know her?"

"She went to school with us. She was known as Queen C and made fun of us all the time. But after being attacked a few times she started to help us out. She and your dad started dating shortly before I left. Alex you can't tell your dad about me, you saw how Giles reacted, Xander will be much worse."

"I can't not tell him."

"Alex he loved me, he'll be devastated." 

"I'll think about it."

"What was the slayer like then? She was supposed to be the best ever if she'd lived. She would have done a lot of good,"

"You don't know?"

"Giles won't talk about her."

"I'm the slayer."

Every one looked utterly stunned by her confession.

"You love a vampire."

"Yep and always will," She looked at Angelus and smiled. "Now do you understand what we did."

"I think I know what the prophecy is about," Exclaimed Sammy.

"So, Spill"

"Light will meet dark." 

He gestured to Buffy and Angelus.

"Time will pass, it's been twenty three year. Fire, Sun and Earth will come together. Elisha = sun, Buffy = earth, = Hanet = fire."

The girls looked at each other and got up off their chairs.

A red beam sparked and hit each in the chest, they moved to the space between the door and the table. They made a triangle with their backs to the door and fronts to the Table. Buffy stood in front.  


"Move," Buffy said but not in her owns voice.

Every one did as she said and stood behind the girls.

The girls all raised their right hand this there palms facing up wards. In Elisha's palm a ball of Bright Yellow light appeared. In Hanets a flame hovered about it. Buffy's hand moved to face the floor and the earth shook slightly. 

"Cool," Exclaimed Dominic.

"I second that," Said James.

Then there was science.

A flash of Black light came from no where and in it's wake left a demon. Roughly six feet in height. It was a dirty green colour with two heads identical to each other. Four arms protruded from three sharp claws. Each elbow had a claw with a jagged edge. Its legs were like tree trunks there were spikes in centimetre intervals up and down its legs. Its eyes red with black dots circling the circumference. The lips had a blue liquid dripping from them so did the nose. '

It approached the slayers and the ground shock. The three split and surrounded it forming a triangle again.

The fire ball Hanet had started to grow and made a circling motion around her palm and she made the flame fly from he hand and it whipped around the demon making a wall of fire trapping it there.

Hanet then her arms in a v shape on hand pointing to each slayer. Elishas ball of light grew brighter.

The demon spat the blue liquid at the flames extinguishing it. It's eyes changed colour to become yellow and a beam of light came from each. The fire started going out but Elisha threw the ball of light at it and it screamed in pain and the flames grew again. Elisha followed Hanets earlier action and placed her arms in a v shape one facing each slayer.

Buffy swirled her fingers and veins began to grow rapidly, they tangled them selves around the demons legs. Holding it there.

She brought her hands together the parted them and the earth shook violently and began to crack open. She lowered her hand s to her sides and the veins began to pull to demon down into the hole. When it had been pulled down fully she raised her arms and put her palms together closing the hole. Then she made a V the same as the others. 

Fire came from Hanet's hand and stooped half way between she and the other slayers. Light cam from Elishas and did the same as Harnet. Buffy grew vines and they met with the Fire and Light.

The girls began to speak.

All: Seal the portal.

Damn the Demon.

Buffy: Earth hold him.

Bind him to the spot.

Hanet: Raging fires empower me.

Circle him and trap him where he is.

Elisha: From the light of my soul hold it.

Keep it from the light of day.

All: Bind it let it do no harm.

Bind it let it do no harm.

Bind it let it do no harm.

As they said the last part the moved their arms together to their palm faced the centre. All their powers met in the middle. It flowed to the ground where the demon and sunk. 

On the last line their powers stopped. 

"Well, that was empowering," Breathed Buffy.

"Do we still have the powers?" Elisha asked.

"I dunno try." 

Elisha held out her hand and light beams shone from it.

"Cool," Hanet spoke.

**

Giles had watched the whole affair from his office window. Buffy felt him watching her and turned to him. He quickly shut the blinds. And shut her out of his life forever.

**

"Come on Liam," She said to her husband.

They began to walk out of the door but she paused in front of the office door and loud enough so he would here she spoke.

"Forgive me."

Buffy and Angelus left never to set foot in Sunny dale every again.

The End

   [1]: mailto:Cordy2k@aol.com



End file.
